


Clint Barton's School of Archery

by jstabe



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: Clint grinned and moved to crouch over him, bent down to kiss him."You look happy.""Why wouldn't I be?" Bucky asked. "Learned new skills, got some dick. It's been a good morning."





	Clint Barton's School of Archery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/186788541423/okay-winterhawklings-this-week-lets-think) prompt at Mandatory Fun Day.
> 
> Fill for my Winterhawk Bingo Square - Teaching Bucky to shoot a bow.
> 
> Thank you as always to ely_jan for the beta.

Bucky woke cold and alone, which was an unusual occurrence these days. He kept his eyes closed, breathing even, as he tried to orient himself to time and place. He couldn’t hear anything beyond the normal sounds of an old house settling, and he finally allowed himself to yawn and stretch. He blinked sleepily at the somewhat familiar ceiling. He’d only been seeing it for a week, but it was definitely the ceiling in Clint’s old farmhouse in Iowa. He wasn’t used to it yet and figured that was why he’d woken up confused. 

Clint’s side of the bed was cold, and when Bucky made his way downstairs, the mostly empty coffee pot was even colder. Frowning, he started a fresh pot and sleepily made the rounds. Tony was asleep in the guest bedroom at the back of the first floor, and since Steve was off on his morning run, that was surprise number two. Still, this was a vacation so maybe the fact that the genius was finally catching z’s wasn’t all that shocking. He slipped quietly away from the room, figuring he didn’t want to explain to anyone if he got caught making security rounds while bare-assed. 

Assured there was nothing wrong in the house itself, Bucky went back upstairs and slipped on a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie. The pants ended up being Clint’s, so they stopped above his ankles but as Bucky wasn’t looking to win any fashion awards, they’d do. The hoodie was Steve’s, and Tony would make fun of him for it later, but Bucky didn’t care about that either. Steve made him feel safe, and he’d stopped being embarrassed by that a long time ago. 

Back in the kitchen, he filled two travel mugs with coffee then headed out to find his missing boyfriend. It wasn’t until he felt dampness against his toes that he realized he’d forgotten shoes. He shrugged it off because now that he was outside, he could hear the faint sound of arrows meeting targets and of course that would be where Clint had disappeared to. He made his way toward Clint’s ‘range’ (mostly a bunch of random targets on hay bales and trees because Clint didn’t get out to the farm often enough to do anything more formal), sipping his coffee as he went. As he entered the clearing, he stepped on a twig; glanced down, cursing softly, to make sure he would not step on anything else. When he looked back up, he stumbled again and nearly swallowed his tongue. 

Bucky was the first to admit that he wasn’t impartial when it came to Clint. He didn’t care what the internet polls had to say; Clint was, and always would be, the sexiest Avenger as far as Bucky was concerned. Standing on his range, bow in hand under the first light of dawn, he was breathtaking. And very, very naked. 

Bucky’s gaze tracked down miles of bare skin before realizing that Clint wasn’t actually naked, he was just wearing underwear Bucky had never seen him in before. Clint preferred boxers or boxer briefs, but these were... Bucky didn’t even know what this style of underwear was even called, just that there wasn’t much of it. They were blue with a white band that set well under the cut of Clint’s hips, low enough to see the beginnings of the darker blonde hair above Clint’s cock. His very evident cock, since the material seemed to strain to contain the soft weight of Clint’s dick, and Bucky didn’t know why that punched him in the gut, but it did. The underwear probably covered Clint’s ass. Probably. Bucky wouldn’t know until Clint turned around. But considering how high they were cut; they probably barely covered his cheeks. Which meant there were miles of lean thigh on display and Bucky was going to die. 

He didn’t know what sound he made, but suddenly Clint was looking up and grinning. “Morning, Buck. You brought me coffee!” 

Bucky looked down at the cups in his hands, surprised he was still holding them. He stepped closer, held one out to Clint. “You’re naked.” 

Clint took the cup, drinking deeply before lowering the mug to smirk at Bucky. “’m not. Got my undies on in case Tony or Steve wandered around.” 

Clint was a nudist, never cared who caught him out wandering around without a stitch on. It had been a special hell before they’d gotten together; knowing it wasn’t okay to look, but still unable to not appreciate the sight of Clint wandering around sleepy and nude. Natasha, however, had put an end to Bucky’s stalker days when she’d threatened Clint with castration if she caught sight of his dick in the common areas again. He’d taken to at least throwing on boxers or pajama pants when at the Tower, but it surprised Bucky he was doing it here at home. 

Then again, Natasha was scary. 

He heard an amused snort and looked up to see Clint grinning at him. He realized he’d been ogling Clint while lost in thought and it brought heat to his cheeks. 

“You see something you like?” Clint teased. 

Taking that as permission to look his fill, Bucky did just that. Clint’s hair always lightened when he’d been out in the sun, and there were fine golden strands sparkling under the early morning light. His nose was dusted with freckles that Bucky wanted to kiss, and his mouth was ticked up into a smile. He loved Clint’s smile, wanted to kiss that too, but got distracted by the width of Clint’s shoulders. Clint wasn’t a tall guy, but he was broad, and his arms and shoulders were works of art. Bucky spent a lot of happy hours running his fingertips along Clint’s arms, kissing the backs of his shoulders while they were snuggled up watching television. Clint was always happy to indulge him. 

Clint’s chest was toned, nipples tight in the cool morning air, and his abs were a thing of beauty. Clint would be the first to admit that his normal diet of pizza and coffee sometimes left him a little softer around the middle, something that didn’t bother him (or Bucky) one bit. But he’d been bonding with Steve and that meant time in the gym, and Bucky would be a liar if he said he didn’t admire the results of Clint’s hard work. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

Clint’s smile went soft and pleased, and he ducked his head, turned to put his cup down out of the way. Bucky bit back a whimper as the move pulled the ridiculous underwear tight across Clint’s perfect ass. He bent to set his cup down, standing back up in time to watch Clint settle back into position. Clint tipped him a wink when their eyes met. 

“You look all you want, babe.” 

Bucky always loved watching Clint in action, but something about seeing him here, in the soft light of dawn on his family’s old farm, made it seem different somehow. This was Clint doing something he was amazing at just because he could, because he wanted to. Bucky knew he had done little of that after Loki and New York, that it had taken Clint time to get comfortable with the bow in his hand again, and he loved that Clint had that back. 

There was also the not so small matter of Clint being nearly naked. Bucky could see every movement Clint’s body made. The curve of his biceps as he nocked an arrow, the rise and fall of his chest as he regulated his breathing. The tightening of his abs, of those beautifully muscled thighs as he shifted and moved as he chose different targets. It was mesmerizing and arousing at once, and Bucky was half-hard in his sleep pants by the time Clint emptied his quiver. 

He took a minute to steady his breathing as Clint retrieved arrows, reached down to adjust himself in the soft pajamas. It didn’t help much, his arousal still very evident when Clint returned to his side. Clint’s gaze flicked down briefly before he looked back up at Bucky, grinning. 

“My shooting turning you on?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Like that’s new.” 

Clint laughed, leaned in close enough for a kiss. He didn’t let Bucky deepen it, stepping back to slide the quiver off his back. He cocked his head, then held his bow out to Bucky. 

“You want to try?” 

“Wait, seriously?” 

Clint never let anyone touch his bow, and it stunned Bucky that he’d offered now. Clint shrugged, looking a little nervous. 

“We share everything else. Why not this?” 

Bucky grinned. “Hell, yes. Hang on a minute.” 

He tugged the hair tie off his wrist and pulled his hair back and out of the way into a messy bun. He made grabby hands for the bow, and Clint laughed as he handed over the quiver instead. Bucky grumbled but got it situated and when he was ready, Clint gave him the bow. It felt odd in his hands, and while Bucky admired Clint’s prowess with it, he knew it would never be a good weapon for him. Still, it was fun to let Clint guide him into the right stance, Clint’s hands firm on his hips as he talked Bucky through the motions. Bucky got an arrow nocked, focus narrowing the way it always did when he sighted on a target. 

His first couple of shots were wide of the bullseye, but still on the target and he settled into the motions. He could feel the unfamiliar pull in his back and shoulders as he worked, but it was worth it to see Clint’s pleased smile as his shots got closer to the center of the target with each of Clint’s minute corrections to Bucky’s form. 

He nocked another arrow; took a deep breath in, let it out slowly as he started to release the arrow, only to jerk at the scrape of teeth across his earlobe. Unsurprisingly, the arrow sailed wide, and he turned to glare at Clint, who gave him his best innocent smile. 

“I’m sorry, was that distracting?” 

Oh, it was on now. Bucky was a competitive fucker, and unrepentant about it. He turned his attention back to the target, nocked another arrow. Ignored the warmth of Clint’s breath on his skin as he let it fly. He shot a few more times, shivering at the soft kisses Clint placed behind his ear and the nape of his neck, but doing his best to ignore it. He heard Clint’s soft laugh and bit his lip to keep from smiling. Clint put some space between them, and Bucky was a little disappointed that the game was over already. He shrugged it off and was just about to release another arrow when something came sailing across his peripheral vision to land in front of him. He startled badly enough that the arrow missed the bale of hay entirely. 

“What the hell?” 

He twisted to find a naked Clint beaming behind him. “Thanks for not shooting my underwear. I like that pair.” 

Anything Bucky might have said went out the window as he drank in the sight of Clint naked. His cock was half hard, brushing against his thigh as he moved closer to Bucky, and Bucky’s mouth was practically watering. He made to lay the bow down, but Clint shook his head. 

“Not yet, babe. You’ve still got ammo.” 

Bucky gave him an incredulous look, but Clint just arched a brow at him. Swallowing a groan, Bucky turned back to the target. He felt the warmth of Clint’s body as he crowded in behind him, the press of his cock through the softness of Bucky’s pajama pants. It took effort to keep his hands steady as he reached for another arrow. Clint’s warm hands slid under his hoodie and mapped the muscles of his belly. He nuzzled behind Bucky’s ear, and it took every ounce of Bucky’s willpower to go back to shooting. 

“Clint...” 

“Hush, now. I’m enjoying this.” 

Bucky could feel exactly how much considering the way Clint was plastered to his ass. He wanted to speed things up, finish the arrows still in the quiver as quickly as he could, but there was also something incredibly hot about the tease. He took a calming breath and went back to the rhythm of draw and release. He got a soft kiss behind the ear for his trouble and smiled. 

Clint’s hands wandered Bucky’s body at will, sharp teeth nipping at Bucky’s skin, and the hum of arousal was constant in Bucky’s veins. He continued to shoot, smiling at the pleased little sounds Clint made whenever he hit a bullseye. He wasn’t as consistent at it as he would have been with a rifle but it happened often enough to appease the marksman in him. 

He still had arrows left, was feeling a pleasant burn in the muscles of his back and arms when Clint’s hands slid under the waistband of his pants. He expected to get groped and steeled for it as best he could be. He gave a startled yelp when Clint yanked at the pants, tugging them down to Bucky’s calves almost before Bucky knew what was happening. 

“The hell are you doing?” 

Clint laughed, kneeling behind Bucky and tapping at an ankle. “You’re a smart guy, you’ll figure it out. Now lift.” 

Under Clint’s instructions, Bucky lifted one foot and then the other, allowing Clint to rid him of his pants. Calloused fingers slid up his thighs, slipped between them to fondle his balls. Bucky groaned, arms shaking as he did his best to ignore Clint and pay attention to the bow. 

“Clint...” 

“Let me have my fun, baby. You’re almost out of ammo, anyway.” 

“Thank God.” 

Clint’s laugh was warm on the small of Bucky’s back, and he tried very hard not to think about Clint’s mouth as he forced himself to aim at the hay bale. He released the arrow, grabbed another, unconcerned with finesse at all as he felt Clint’s hands cup his ass and part his cheeks. 

“Oh, God.” 

This time Clint’s laughter ghosted over his hole, and Bucky shuddered so hard he had to lock his knees to keep standing. Clint’s tongue swiped over his hole, and Bucky’s moan was loud in the quiet clearing. Clint made a pleased sound and went to work, his tongue hot against the sensitive skin of Bucky’s hole. 

It took everything in him to finish the last three arrows in the quiver, and he made a triumphant noise when he reached back to find the damn thing empty. Clint didn’t let up, tongue teasing over Bucky’s rim before he added enough pressure to let him dip inside. Bucky cried out for an entirely different reason this time, legs shaking with the strain of staying upright. 

“Clint, please.” 

Clint turned his head to nip at Bucky’s ass. “Careful with that bow, Buck. It’s my fourth favorite.” 

“Asshole.” 

Clint snorted, reached up to take the bow, and set it aside. “Since you asked so nicely. Hands and knees, babe. Gonna get you wet.” 

Bucky shuddered, slipped the quiver off his back and handed it over before sinking less than gracefully to his knees. He settled into position, anticipation winding up his spine and curling low in his belly. He felt Clint’s hands on his ass again, spreading him open for his tongue. He rubbed his chin against Bucky’s hole, morning stubble scraping deliciously and making Bucky cry out. Clint licked over the sting then teased the flat of his tongue over Bucky’s hole. He licked teasingly once or twice before diving in, driving his tongue as deeply into Bucky’s ass as he could. 

Bucky cried out again, fingers curling in the grass in effort to find something to hold on to. Usually when Clint ate him out it was a slow, torturous affair designed to get Bucky begging. There was nothing slow about this. Clint fucked him relentlessly, forcing Bucky’s body to open up and let him in. His fingers were tight on Bucky’s hips, holding him still so he couldn’t pull away from Clint’s tongue. Bucky’s arms were shaking, and he let them go, folding forward to rest his head on his curled arms. 

Clint pulled back, ran a hand over Bucky’s ass. “Look at you. Arching your back like that, pretty ass in the air. It’s like you’re asking for something.” A calloused thumb rubbed at his hole, pressed inside, and Bucky pushed back into the touch with a groan. “You’re still so soft and open from last night. Don’t even need my fingers, do you?” 

Bucky shook his head frantically. “No. Please, Clint. Want your cock.” 

“Anything for you, baby.” 

The tone was teasing, but Bucky knew he meant every word. He forced himself to relax as he heard Clint rummaging around in his bag and was surprised to hear the tear of a packet. He glanced over his shoulder to see Clint slicking his cock. 

“You carry lube around now?” 

Clint snorted. “You don’t?” 

That was fair, and Bucky settled back into position with a smile. Clint moved into place behind him, teased slick fingers over his hole. Then Bucky felt the head of Clint’s cock pressing against him, felt his body give to allow Clint in. 

“Knew you’d let me right in. Love how much you love getting fucked.” 

Bucky moaned, rolled his hips back to take Clint deeper. Clint’s hands went to his hips, fingers digging in to hold him steady. 

“Alright, then,” Clint laughed. “You just take what you want.” 

Clint held himself still as Bucky rocked forward and back a couple of times, testing. When it became clear that Clint would let him fuck himself on Clint’s cock he moaned and started to move, pulling nearly all the way off Clint’s cock before shoving back to take him deep again. Clint groaned, but made no move other than to use his hold on Bucky’s hips to pull him back hard on each thrust. Bucky threw his head back, sweat sliding down his spine under the hoodie they hadn’t bothered to take off. He wanted to be naked, wanted Clint’s hands all over him, but he wasn’t stopping long enough for that. 

Clint’s cock was thick and perfect inside of him, and Bucky rolled his hips harder, wanted Clint deeper. Clint shifted his hips, and Bucky let out a filthy moan as Clint nailed his prostate. Bucky rocked forward and back, working himself on Clint’s cock, his own rock hard and begging for attention. Clint leaned over his back, wrapped an arm around him like he’d read Bucky’s mind, but instead of grabbing Bucky’s dick, he pulled their bodies tightly together and made Bucky stop moving. 

“No, Clint, please. I’m close.” 

“I know, I know. C’mere.” 

He whimpered as he let Clint maneuver them so that Bucky ended up sitting in Clint’s lap. Clint slid in as deep as he could, and Bucky let his head fall back to rest against Clint’s shoulder. Clint’s hands roamed up under Bucky’s sweatshirt, fingers pinching and teasing at Bucky’s nipples. He flexed his thighs, feeling the pull as he lifted off Clint’s cock and back down. He rolled his hips, found the angle to make Clint’s cock ride his sweet spot. He bit his lip, working himself on Clint’s cock as he reached down to finally palm his own. He shuddered as he wrapped his fingers around his dick, gave himself a few rough pulls. 

“Don’t come yet. I want to watch.” 

“Fuck, Clint, I can’t wait.” 

Clint’s hand covered his, stilling his motion, and Bucky let out a frustrated sound. He squeezed his ass tight around Clint’s ass, felt smug satisfaction at Clint’s heated curse. Clint kissed the nape of his neck, got his hands on Bucky’s hips as he started to fuck up into him with short, sharp thrusts. When Clint buried himself deep and came with a harsh cry, it took everything in Bucky not to come with him. He was shaking when Clint nuzzled at his throat, hooked his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you.” Bucky felt cool air on his skin as Clint lifted his hoodie, giving him an unobstructed view. “Go ahead, let me see.” 

He shifted, felt the thick length of Clint’s cock still hard inside of him. He didn’t bother with teasing or making it good for Clint; he was too far gone for that. He stroked himself quickly, roughly, fingers twisting over the head on the upstroke just the way he liked. Clint slipped a hand down to cradle and squeeze his balls and that was all it took. Bucky cried out Clint’s name as he spilled liquid hot over his fingers. 

He slumped against Clint, let out a soft sound when Clint lifted his hand and licked up the traces of Bucky’s come. Clint nipped at his fingertips, pressed kisses to his palm, and Bucky turned his head in a wordless demand. Clint grinned and kissed him, rubbed a hand soothingly over Bucky’s thigh. 

“I’d love to bask in the afterglow and all of that, but I think your thighs would hate me.” 

“They might,” Bucky agreed ruefully. 

Clint pulled out of him, gently enough that he made Bucky smile. Clint was always careful with him, after, even if they weren’t during. He tipped forward onto his palms then rolled over onto his back in the grass, still breathing heavily. Clint grinned and moved to crouch over him, bent down to kiss him. 

"You look happy."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bucky asked. "Learned new skills, got some dick. It's been a good morning. You should teach a class." He frowned. “On archery. Not dick.”

Clint laughed, kissed him again. "Naked archery. Doesn't really sound safe, but I bet it'd be at least as popular as goat yoga."

"At least," Bucky agreed solemnly.

Clint rolled his eyes, but he was wearing that soft smile that was in the top five of Bucky's favorite Clint smiles. “We should get up. You’ll get chigger bites on your ass, babe.” 

“Sounds gross. What are they?” 

“Like little baby spiders, basically.” 

“Yep, definitely gross. Get off me so I can stand up.” 

Clint laughed and stood, held out a hand to help Bucky up. When they were both standing, he tugged Clint close for a deeper kiss before they parted to get dressed. He watched hungrily as Clint settled his dick and balls comfortably in his underwear when he noticed a detail he’d somehow missed before. He got closer, squinted at the waistband with a frown. 

“Why are you wearing Steve’s underwear?” 

“They’re not Steve’s underwear, they’re mine.” 

Clint sounded highly amused, but Bucky just reached out to snap the waistband against Clint’s hip. 

“There are shields all over the waistband. They’re Captain America underwear.” 

“Okay, fine. Tony got in some new Avengers merchandise and I helped myself to some of it.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

Clint shook his ass. “Says the guy who’s been ogling me in Captain America underwear all morning.” 

Bucky couldn’t argue about that, so he kept the grumbling under his breath as he pulled his pajama pants back on. He gave a little grimace that had Clint laughing again. 

“Sorry, babe. I know you hate being messy. I’ll start carrying wet wipes or something along with the lube.” 

“Sex is gross,” Bucky complained. “But I like your dick, so I guess I’m stuck.” 

“Yep,” Clint confirmed happily as he wandered off to gather his arrows. 

Bucky picked up their cups and Clint’s bow, joined him at the edge of the clearing so they could walk back to the house in companionable silence. The house was in view when Clint lightly hip checked him. 

“If we have the house to ourselves, I’ll help you take care of that problem you’ve been grimacing about the whole way home.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky grinned. “Going to help me shower?” Bucky was a big fan of shower sex. 

“Well, yeah, but first I was thinking I’d strip you naked, lay you out on our bed, and then lick you clean. I’m the one that got you all dirty.” 

Bucky couldn’t help the whimper. “Fuck. That’s...” Kinda dirty, but really hot too, and Bucky was a fan of both. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do that.” 

Clint was laughing when they walked in the back door and into the kitchen, and he laughed even harder when Bucky caught sight of Steve at the counter and honest to God growled at his best friend. Steve merely raised a brow, leaned against the counter and sipped at his coffee. 

“You get up on the wrong side of the bed today, Buck?” 

“Screw you, Rogers. You’re messing up my breakfast plans.” 

Sharp blue eyes roamed over the two of them, and Bucky knew exactly what they looked like. Since hooking up with Stark and befriending Clint, Steve didn’t get embarrassed like he used to, so he grinned and saluted Bucky with his mug. 

“Well, I suppose I can always amuse myself while you guys are having round two.” 

“You’re a pal, Steve,” Clint said grinning. 

“Question first.” Steve’s gaze wandered Clint’s nearly naked body again, and Bucky bristled. “Why are you wearing my underwear?” 

“That’s what I wanted to know!” Bucky was pulled out of his momentary pique by the common interest. 

Clint rolled his eyes. “They’re Captain America merch, but they’re on my ass so they’re mine.” 

“They didn’t have Winter Soldier ones?” Steve wondered, and Bucky hadn’t thought to ask that question. 

“Sure they did. I’ve got, like, six pairs of those. I’m saving ‘em for special stuff. Like missions.” 

Bucky blinked. “You’re going to wear Winter Soldier underwear under your Hawkeye suit?” 

Steve groaned. “That won’t end well. Bucky will get distracted by your ass, and I’ll end up getting shot.” 

“That was one time!” Bucky protested, indignant. “And you healed just fine.” 

“Still hurt.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Love you too, pal.” 

“And I love you both,” Clint interrupted. “But I made sex promises to my boyfriend. I always keep those.” 

Steve turned to set his empty mug in the sink. “Got it. Suppose I should find my boyfriend and we can make ourselves scarce for a bit.” 

“I heard noises in the barn when we on our way back from the range,” Clint told him. “He’s probably out there trying to make the tractor sentient or something. Go distract him.” 

“On it. We’ll be back in a couple of hours. I’ll make brunch.” 

Clint grinned. “I’d kiss you, but my tongue was in...” 

Steve slapped his hands over his ears. “Nope, no. Nuh uh. Nein. I’m going to go have sex with a billionaire genius so I can forget you ever said that.” 

“I’m going to go have sex with a non-billionaire super soldier with a sexy metal arm so I can forget you’re having sex with Stark.” 

“Deal,” Steve said, dropping his hands. “I’ll see you around 11:00 for pancakes.” 

“Deal. Bye, Cap!” 

Steve was laughing as he headed out the back door. Bucky just rolled his eyes and reached for Clint’s hand to tug him toward the stairs. 

“Come on, Hawkeye, you promised to get your tongue back in my ass and we only have two hours.” 

Clint squeezed Bucky’s hand; his eyes bright with amusement. “Well, let’s get on it then. I want enough time for a shower and snuggles after this round.” 

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
